Yuri's Lesson
by Alanna-twins
Summary: Layla had thought how she would get Yuuri to stop being so ridiculus about Kalos for a while now. Now she knew. She was gonna teach him a lesson. For your information, though, this story was dropped/put on hiatus 1/2-09
1. Chapter 1

**Yuri's Lesson - Kapitel 1**

Laila had thought how she would get Yuuri to stop being so ridiculus about Kalos for a while now.

Now she knew.

She was gonna teach him a lesson.

---FLASHBACK---

''We are going Sweden to work on another circus for two months.'' Kalos looked at the artists he had gatherd in his office.

''What circus?'' Yuuri demanded to know.

''It's called The Illusion Circus.'' the dark-skinned man with red/blach hair and dark glases anwered.

''Oh...'' Yuuri grinned but then pretended like nothing.

''As I said, We're going to Sweden and stay there for two months. We'll go in two days right after the ending of the show.'' Kalos looked at his ensamble. ''So you better be ready to go as soon as possible. Everyone brings their stuffs to the loges. Any questions?''

''What kind of production are we going to do?'' Sarah asked.

''It's not written yet.'' Kalos answered.

''What?'' Sora, Anna and Mia looked at eachother.

''It's The Illusion Circus' sorywriter who's going to write the productions. Together with Mia Guillem.''

''Me?'' You could say that Mia looked really surprised.

''Yes. And you was supposed to have this.'' Kalos gave Mia a folder. ''You're going to call the writer, Mistel.''

''Weard name...'' Mia mumbled.

''Did you said something?'' Kalos asked Mia.

''No, no, not at all, boss!'' said Mia.

''You can go and get ready for the show now.'' said Kalos and turned to the window.

They went out from Kalos offoce.

''Laila! Look at this!'' Sora shouted to the longhaired blode Kaleidostar.

''What is it?'' Laila went to Sora and her two frinds.

''We thought we should check what kind of place The Illusion-Circus is. And when we looked on the artists we found this.'' Mia clicked on a link where it stood 'Artists' an it poped up a new square on the screen.

''Sakuya Killian, Jun Killian, Amanda Killian... Who's that?'' Laila leande over Mia.

''Well, they at least have the samed lastname as Yuuri, and they look like him too.'' said Sora.

''I can see that with my own eyes, you know.'' said Laila.

''Is Jun a girl or a boy?'' Anna wondred.

''Not a clue...'' Sora mumbled.

''Look what's on the chat.'' said Laila.

''Okey.'' Mia clicked at the link. ''You need a username...'' se pressed 'New user'.

''Move.'' said Laila and started to fill the squars with the needed information.

'' 'Visit from Kaleido Stage'...'' Sora readed ''Look what it sais, Laila.''

''I was just about to do that.'' Laila pressed on the chat-title.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:38:51 Author: FaiFai

---------------------------------------------------

'Hello Hello!

Have I the pleasure to announce a news!

Illusion Circus is gonna have a two-months visit from some of the stars from... TA-DA! Kaleido Stage!

It's going to be soooo exitin!

And soooo fun!

Don't you think?

Chuuu!

P.S. Since JunJun broke his clothes on the thursdays show, this show I mean, he's going to have new cloths tomorrow! It's going to be something really extraordinear! But when I think of it, isn't all the clothes

something extra?

Well well... Hope we see eachother on some of our shows! D.S.

Hmmmm... I wonder if Ki-Tchi is coming...

---------------------------------------------------

m( )m I bow 4 U Hehehe...!

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

''It's not even five a'klock...'' said Anna and looked at the watck at the screen.

''Who's Ki-Tchi?'' said Sora.

''How am I supposed to know that?'' said Laila and scrollade down on the page. Ther was more answeres. ''Be quiet.''

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:41:34 Author: JunJun

---------------------------------------------------

Yiiiihiiii! I hope Ki-Tchi comes!

---------------------------------------------------

"Life is a joke. We all just have to wait for the punchline."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:42:09 Author: Sakku-chan

---------------------------------------------------

Stop ya little child! D'ya always have to be so dopey?

---------------------------------------------------

Keep the dream alive!

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:46:58 Author: Sockerärtan

---------------------------------------------------

You know JunJun, Sakku-chan, JunJun is your smaller sibling afterall... The idiot just want to dress Ki-Tchi up...

---------------------------------------------------

My soul lies within you,

I can't stop thinking of you.

I love you so much.

I love you so much that it hurts.

My dream,

My hope,

My everything.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:48:01 Author: FaiFai

---------------------------------------------------

Oh!

Hehe...

You were the one who answered?

Could just think of that...

---------------------------------------------------

m( )m I bow 4 U Hehehe...!

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:48:59 Author: Ama-chan

---------------------------------------------------

You know us, FaiFai... We check the chat as often as we can...

---------------------------------------------------

c('')('')

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:50:04 Author: Sockerärtan

---------------------------------------------------

Little Ama-chan is also on the chat! So fun! Now we only miss Ki-Tchi!

---------------------------------------------------

My soul lies within you,

I can't stop thinking of you.

I love you so much.

I love you so much that it hurts.

My dream,

My hope,

My everything.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:51:36 Author: Nekojin

---------------------------------------------------

How am I supposed to update the homepage when it poppes up new messeges all teh time!

Go to SLEEP now!

---------------------------------------------------

Writing is my life, don't bother disturbing me, 'couse I won't answer.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:52:58 Author: JunJun

---------------------------------------------------

Our little writer is nooot happyyy!

---------------------------------------------------

"Life is a joke. We all just have to wait for the punchline."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:53:43 Author: Ki-Tchi

---------------------------------------------------

Can't you just sleep? Don't you have a show tomorrow? Yes I'm comming...

---------------------------------------------------

I am sitting on the moon

watching planet blue

Hello

Looking all around

Rotating without sound

Where are you?

Where Are you?

I am sitting on the moon

Where are you?

I am missing,

I am missing

you.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:53:44 Author: JunJun

---------------------------------------------------

Ki-Tchi! Is it true!? Is it true!?

---------------------------------------------------

"Life is a joke. We all just have to wait for the punchline."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:52:13 Author: Sakku-chan

---------------------------------------------------

For damn sake JunJun! Do you have to attack him the second after he send the messege?

---------------------------------------------------

Keep the dream alive!

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:52:51 Author: Sugerbum

---------------------------------------------------

But it's so fun! Jippie! Ki-Tchi is coming to the circus!

---------------------------------------------------

My soul lies within you,

I can't stop thinking of you.

I love you so much.

I love you so much that it hurts.

My dream,

My hope,

My everything.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:53:00 Author: JunJun

---------------------------------------------------

Ki-Tchi! Ki-Tchi! Ki-Tchi COMES!

---------------------------------------------------

"Life is a joke. We all just have to wait for the punchline."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:53:57 Author: Sakku-chan

---------------------------------------------------

But oooohhh!!!

---------------------------------------------------

.Keep the dream alive!

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:54:09 Author: Ha-Ru-chan

---------------------------------------------------

Fun for you bro...

---------------------------------------------------

Ki-Tchi! Keep youre hands away from Nii-san!

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:54:37 Author: Sugarbum

---------------------------------------------------

Wha?

---------------------------------------------------

My soul lies within you,

I can't stop thinking of you.

I love you so much.

I love you so much that it hurts.

My dream,

My hope,

My everything.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:54:40 Author: Ha-Ru-chan

---------------------------------------------------

Well youre lover's comin', right!

---------------------------------------------------

Ki-Tchi! Keep youre hands away from Nii-san!

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:54:49 Author: Ki-Tchi

---------------------------------------------------

Lover?

---------------------------------------------------

I am sitting on the moon

watching planet blue

Hello

Looking all around

Rotating without sound

Where are you?

Where Are you?

I am sitting on the moon

Where are you?

I am missing,

I am missing

you.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:54:50 Author: Sugarbum

---------------------------------------------------

You have to mean JunJuns doll!

---------------------------------------------------

My soul lies within you,

I can't stop thinking of you.

I love you so much.

I love you so much that it hurts.

My dream,

My hope,

My everything.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:54:51 Author: Billthepotato-robber

---------------------------------------------------

Nicknames on Ki-Tchi?

Oki!

Ki-Tchi

Yuu-chan

The modell

The doll

nii-san

Mini

Dragonkid

Baka-ryou

Nii-san-lover

Nii-san-koybito

Yooyoo

Yosei

Sugerbum

Kaulitz

Kaitou-Yuuri

MiiMii

Sou-chan

Boo

---------------------------------------------------

I'm the Potatoking. Bow before my knees.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:54:52 Author: Ki-Tchi

---------------------------------------------------

DOLL?! By the way, from where did all those weard nicknames come from? I don't even have even one of the letters in Boo in my name! And what do you mean with BUM!?

And with Miimii!? And when is Notna gonna stop call me Mini? And what's that with koybito?

---------------------------------------------------

I am sitting on the moon

watching planet blue

Hello

Looking all around

Rotating without sound

Where are you?

Where Are you?

I am sitting on the moon

Where are you?

I am missing,

I am missing

you.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:54:53 Author: JunJun

---------------------------------------------------

Yeeeey! My little doll!! My little doll! Doooooll!!!! Yeeeeeey!!

---------------------------------------------------

"Life is a joke. We all just have to wait for the punchline."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Subject: Re: Visit from Kaleido Stage Written: 3/4 23:55:36 Author: Ki-Tchi

---------------------------------------------------

Sigh... Why did I even bother answer...?

---------------------------------------------------

I am sitting on the moon

watching planet blue

Hello

Looking all around

Rotating without sound

Where are you?

Where Are you?

I am sitting on the moon

Where are you?

I am missing,

I am missing

you.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

''Anyway, who are those types?'' Anna asked.

''I think it seems like that Neokjin is Mistel...'' said Mia.

''But why does he call himself Nekojin?'' Sora wondred to herself.

''Why?'' said Mia.

''It means 'cathuman' in japanees.'' Sora answered.

''Cathuman?'' Anna looked like she was thinking.

''Have you even thought of that he might just likes cats?'' Laila stood up as she pushed the 'log out' bottom. ''We have to get ready to the show.''

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

OBS! when it sais ''-bla bla bla-'' they're talking on swedish. But they don't say bla bla bla, it's other words, but I think you get thet without any help... Sorry 'bout spelling Layla wrong! XD

**Yuuri's lesson**** - Chapter 2**

''Please fasten your seatbelts, we're going in for landing in five minutes.'' A steardess voice was heard in the plane.

''Look! Is this Sweden?'' Sora sat and pressed her face at the window.

''It's so small.'' said Anna and looked over Soras shoulder.

''It's not THAT small'' said Yuuri who was seated on the other side of the lane with Layla.

''But I think Japan is smaller...'' Sora looked like she was thinking.

''You look happy.'' said Layla and looked at Yuuri.

''Really, so you say that.'' Yuuri looked up at the ceiling.

''Hmmmm...'' Layla looked out through the window. Yet she didn't know HOW she was gonna taech him a lesson, and the way that Yuuri acted made her wonder what kind of place they were going to.

The plane landed and the doors opened.

''Owaaah!'' Sora looked around at the airport. ''It looks like just in Japan!''

''It's only the airport, silly!'' laughed Sarah and they went out to the street.

A taxi stopped in front of them. ''-An' were are ya' might goin'?-'' said the driver in swedish.

''I'm sorry, we can't understand you.'' said Mia to him.

''I can -not- speak english.'' the driver shighed.

''-It's okey.-'' Yuuri suddenly said, also he was talking swedish. ''-I know the languige.-''

''-Great kid! Were are you goin'?-''

''-To The Illusion Cirkus.-''

''-There? I can take ya' there anytime ya' wanna, they're great! just jump in!-'' the man showed with his thum into the taxi which was big as a little bus. ''-So, are ya' goin' to see the show?-''

''-No.-''

''-Really, not that. Have I seen ya' before? Ya' look kind'a familliar someway...-''

''-No, I don't think so. How long have you liked the circus?-''

''-Since the kids dad started it, 20 years ago.-''

''-Mmmm... But it wasn't all that popular in the beinning...-''

''-Guess that's true. So ya're familiar with the circus?-''

''-Yeaaah... -''

''-Well. Now were here then...-'' The car stopped.

The others hadn't understood a word of what Yuuri and the taxidriver had said.

''-We might see again.-'' said the driver when they got out and paid. He drove away.

''Do you know the languige?'' Layla asker. ''How?''

''Ehh...'' At first, Yuuri didn't answer. ''You'll know it soon enough...''

Layla just looked at him.

''What?'' Yuuri looked asking at Layla.

''Nothing...'' Layla looked at the circus in front of them.

''It was fabulous!'' Sora was really excited.

''Yea... It was really cool!'' Mia looked like she was away in thoughts.

''I agree...'' Dio said ''It's neither like The Light of Freedom, The KAeido Stage or like Theatrecamp...''

'To work with them...' Anna thought.

''We're going backstage now.'' said Kalos and looked at everyone in the troup.

''Backstage? Now already?'' wondred Anna.

''Yes'' Kalos turned around to go where he had told them they where going. Backstage. ''Come on.''

''-Yippieee! We did great today!-'' a voice shouted in swedish.

''-JunJun! Calm down!-'' a girls voice was heard.

''-Why?-''

''-What do you think?-'' the girlvoice answered.

''-Hmmm... Becouse I scare the animols?-''

''-No... They don't become afraid anymore. Just shut up, okey...-''

''What the...?'' said Anna surprised. The stars from Kaleido Stage was in a really mess with animols and tools.

''Ki-Tchiii!!'' A young woman jumped on Yuuri so that he fell to the floor.

The woman gave Yuuri a kiss on his mouth. ''-I've missed you soooo much!!!-''

''-JunJun! Stop it!-'' Yuuri rolled around so that the women was under him.

''-Oooooh! So you got pissed now?-''

''-JunJun, can't you leave him alone! He just got here!'' Another woman came into the room followed by a girl.

''Nii-san!'' Yuuri who just had stood up once again fell down to the floor when the girl throw herself over him.

''-Ama-chan!-'' Yuuri once again stood up.

''-Did you think you'd get away from me too?'' The other woman went forward to Yuuri and looked him deep in his eyes.

''-Goooosh!-'' She grabbed him and landed on Yuuri, and then she tousled his hair. ''-You've been away for so lon! We've missed you so much!-''

''-Can you stop throwing yourself over me all the time!-'' said Yuuri irretated when he stood up for the third time.

''You have to be Kalos?'' A young man came to the Kaleido-company.

''That's right.'' Kalos answered. ''And you are?''

''Fai Li. The boss over this plais.'' he grinned at Yuuri. ''You won't get away from me either Sou-chan!'' He gave Yuuri a hard hug so thet Yuuri lost his breath.

''Fai-chan! You're choking him!'' The other women looked irretated at Fai and Yuuri. ''You have to excuse the mess. We havn't seen Ki-Tchi in ages.''

''Ki-Tchi?'' Sora asked. Then she snached. ''Is Yuuri Ki-Tchi?!?''

''Yes. Do you know about his nickname?'' the woman asked.

''We were on your site the other evening. We saw a rather... different... converstion.'' It was Layla who answered.

''Really...'' Yuuri blushed. He was free fom Fais bearhug and massaged his aching mushels. ''They are weird.''

''But you have to count yourself too, Bakaryou.'' One more woman on a horse had come into the conversationnde.

''Pamela...'' The first women got into the room again, after bing thrown out for a while. ''I'm the one who has copyright on Ki-Tchi.''

''What do you mean by that?'' Yuuri wondred when everyone looked at the women.

''Hi!'' (she ignorede Yuuris question) ''Are you guys from the Kaleidostage?''

''Yes.'' said Layla.

''It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady.'' the woman kissed Layla on the hand.

''Are you Yuuris sister or something?'' Mia asked.

''No! I'm his-'' Before she said the last word Yuuri blushed even more. Layla surprised looked at him. ''BROTHER!''

''What!?'' Mia, Anna and Sora dropped (almost) litterally their chin in surprise.

''Butit'strue!'' the woman who really was a man gave them a big smile.

''He loves to dress up and you might could call him a real crossdresser!'' said a man with blonde hair and green eyes. ''I'm bill by the way!''

''This is Jun, my twinbrother.'' said Yuuri and nodded towards the crossedesser. ''Our sisters Sakuya,'' He nodded towards the other woman. ''and Amanda.'' He nodded towards the girl.

''Okey, everyone, let's have an introduction then?'' Fai clapped his hands and more people came. ''From left to the right.'' he said and pointed at a guy with shoulderlong blond hair and a big smile on his lips.

''Anton Brandt, from Sweden.'' he said. Fai moved his finger to the next person, a girl with two long blond plaits and lightblue eyes.

''Maja Brandt, his sister.'' she said.

Next person was a girl with long straight black hair.

''Miko Hiruma, from Japan.''

''Pamela Telles from Spani.'' said the woman who sat on the horse when Fai pointed at her. She had black hair to her shoulders and darkbrown, big eyes with long eyelashes.

''Juan Telles, Pamelas son.'' said a young man with short black hair and big dark eyes.

''Sofie Andersson, half swedish, half norweegan.'' said a girl a little older then Amanda, with blond hair and blue eyes.

''Marie Davidsson, finnish.'' said the smallest girl, who had brown hair and chocklatebrown eyes.

''Haru Toyama, korean, Akiras sister.'' said a young woman with rednlond hair and grey eyes.

''Sakuya Killian, as true as it is. Half swedish, half japaneese. Just as the other children Killian.''

''-We're not THAT small, Sakku-chan.-'' Yuuri muttered.

''-Yes, you are.-''

''Well well, next.'' said Fai and pointed at Amanda.

''You already know who I am...'' She blushed. ''Amanda Killian.''

''Jun Killian!'' Yuuris brother smiled. ''Ki-Tchis twinbrother, 20 minutes younger than Ki-Tchi, love to dress up to a girl, mostly in cute dresses and chineese clothes, love jewelerys, Sakku-chans partner on the stage, love to dress up Ama-chan and Ki-Tchi and all the others in different clothes, but espesially those two, is that enough?''

''I think that it was a bit to much.'' Yuuri muttered irritated. ''Specially that last thing.''

''Now you're mean Ki-Tchi.'' Jun hugged Yuuri. ''You who is so cute in dress.''

''-ZIP IT!!-'' Yuuri went blushing away with long steps.

''Let him go.'' said Sakuya to Sora when she was gonna follow Yuuri.

''Okey,'' said Fai. ''Let's continue then?'' he pointed at the next (the last) person.

''Mistel. Storywriter, from egypt, Nekojin.'' the guy who had spoken seemed to be around sexteen years old, with long sieky blonde hair with parts of it in a long, thick pigtail that was hanging down on his back, and he also had dark skin.

''And I'm Fai Li. From China. Your turn!'' said Fai, who had shoulderlong, frizzle, brown hair and almost black eyes.

''Ehh... Sora Naegino, from Japan...'' said Sora.

''May Wong, from China.'' said May, the darkhaired asian.

''Leon Oswald...'' said the man with long silverhair with a proud tone in the voice.

''Anna Heart'' said Anna.

''Mia Guillem'' said Mia happily.

''Dio from theatrecamp...''

''Layla Hamilton...''

''My name is Sarah Dupont''

''Ken Robbins... Supernumary...'' Ken was a kinda nervous and didn't quite know what to say.

''Kalos, boss on Kaleidostage.''

''And I'm Fool.'' said a little figure who swayed beside Soras head. Sakuya looked straight at him which Fool noticed. 'I have to tell Sora and Layla about this...' he thought.

''Heeeey! You've forgot uuuus!!'' a girl shouted from the louges. She had screaming red hair that was a bit longer than shoulderlong. She also had a big box in her hands and weared a jacket with the Illusion-circus emblem on both back and breast-pocket.

Beside her a guy who had a similar jacket stood. He had short, slack hair and reminded really much about a cat, maby mostly becouse of his eyes.

He held in one side of a halter-string that had the other side in a grey horses halter.

''Yea! That's right!'' Fai turned to the newcomers. ''This is Salem...'' he pionted at the blackhaird boy, ''...and Mercedez...'' he pointed at the girl, ''...and they are two of our supernumary... Hey, this is...''

''We heard when they introduced themself to you! So you don't need to tell us!'' laughed Salem.

''I'll do it anyway!'' said Fai determinded. ''This is Lady...'' he pointed at Layla, ''...Sock...'' now he pionted at Sora, ''...Lo-kun...'' Leon this time, ''...Hime-Hime...'' (May Wong), ''...Doo...'' (Dio)

''...Mi-Ki...'' (Mia), ''...Anna-san, Kaitou Rob...'' (Anna och Ken) ''...and... You were Kalle, right?''

''No... I said my name is Kalos'' Kalos said to Fai.

''Okey! Kalle was his name!'' Fai didn't seemd to listn'd on Kalos answer.

''-Ehh... You know, that wasn't quite right, and you know that...-'' said Yuuri to Fai.

''-Ah! Never mind!-'' Fai grinned at Yuuri.

''And i'm Len!'' a voice was heard from a box. A guy with spikey pink hair and tiny pigtails fell out with a bump. His eyes was hard makeuped and where limegreen.

He also wore the jacket of The Illusion-corcus, but under he had a tight T-shirt, with the text, 'Pink is not fluff for boyz'. ''Yo!''

''I leave now.'' said Kalos and walked away.

''Let's show you around and then show you where you're gonna live.'' said Fai.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuri's Lesson Chapter 3**

''You still havn't met everyone, you know!'' said Jun happy and jumped around the kaleidostars.

''Yea...'' Fai looked around ''Where are they?''

''-Glasspice report for duty!-'' said a guy with short black hair and a tatoo under one of his eyes that looked like a small Yin-Yang-sign inside a waterdrop and he did a little salute in fun.

''-Glasspice!-'' Jun jumped forward to the new guy. ''-Say hello! Say hello!-''

''-I was going to do that-'' Glasspice smiled.

''Ehhmmm... Glass... Maby you should introduce yourself...'' said Yuri.

''Okidoki Ki-Tchi! I'm Nathan Glass! Also called Glass and Glasspice!'' the young boy bowed.

''Where's the others?'' Fai asked.

''They?'' Glass thought for a while. ''Ohh... Mississippi, Izzy and Blues is closing the stands. And Peach, Hony, Mo and Cassiopeia is and cleaning up stuff. And Kou-chan's waiting for you in your office. It was something about some scenclothes I think...''

''Okey... JunJun... You take care of uor guests... I hace to talk with Kouga.'' Fai hurried away in the korridor.

''Sure!'' Jun shouted after Fai.

''So, this is where you're gonna live!'' They where outside a big, white manison with two floors. On a plate over the entrance it stood 'Killian'.

''Yuri, is your family living here?'' Sora's eyes poped out.

''Mmm...'' Yuri didn't answer.

''So, welkome to the Killian family!'' Jun shouted and pulled out his arms.

He, Amanda and Sakuya had come with the guests to the house... hrm... THE MANISON that they was going to stay in.

''Yu-sama!'' A young woman throw herself around Yuris neck and gave him a big hug. ''-You've been away for so long! We've missed you!-''

The woman had long black hair in a ponytail, and a housekeepinguniform.

''This is Maria.'' said Sakuya. ''Our maid.''

She, Jun and Amanda had changed from sceneclothes before, noe they had regular clothes on. Well, if you could say that Sauya was wearing totaly normal.

She had a deep cleavaged top on.

It hadn't any arms, but it had strings over the shoulders, and on the strings sat other strings, and they hold up the shirt's arms.

She akso had a miniskirt on, ad black tights to the knees, and platform-shoes.

You could say that she looked so cool.

Amanda weared a short skirt and a cute top with a bar in the middle.

Jun weared a big T-shirt with one of his shoulders free, huge earrings in gold, lots of thick bracelets on his arms, faded jeans and converse.

His hair was collec a long, loose ponytail that fall over a shoulder.

''Is this the guests you talked about this morning, Sakuya-sama?''Maria asked when they got into the house.

''Yes.'' Sakuya looked at Yuri, who was looking up to the cealing.

''And Ki-tchi told us that he was coming!'' Jun laughed. ''And now you come with me, and see what FaiFai Fai have done for me!''

He dragged Yuri up the stare to the first floor.

''We'll show you around then. While JunJun plays with Ki-tchi.'' said Sakuya.

''Eeh.. I have homework to do, so I'm going to my room.'' said Amanda ad rushed up the stair and left the Kaleidostars alone with Sakuya.

''Shall we go and look then?'' said Sakuya happy.

They went through the house while Sakuya talked about everything between sky and ground.

They had just gotten to the first floor.

''-JUUUUUUN!!!!!!!! DON'T!!! SLOOOOP!!!-'' they heared Yuri shout.

''-Take it easy Ki-tci! You're so cute!-'' Jun laughed.

''-I SAID STOP IT!!!-'' A thod was heared from a room. Sakuya walked towards the noise.

''I think I know what's going on.'' She sighed.

''Yes.'' Amanda pulled out her head through another door ''I can't concentrate on my homework.'' She followed them throuhg the korridor.

Sakuya opend the door to a room and the walked in.

''What-?'' Layla looked at the Killian-twins surprised.

Yuri was laying in his back on the floor with Jun over him.

But the strange thing was what they weared.

Jun had a lightblue cuspdress with a big rosette in his waist, platform shoes and even more bracelets than before.

Yuri weared a black skirt with two long cusp-skirts under it, a long shirt that left his shoulders bare and with short arms, and a black belt. He also had bracelets on wrists and ankles. But he was barefooted.

''You two are so cute!'' said Sakuya with a evil tone in her voice. ''Specially you Ki-tchi.''

''Isn't he?'' Jun gave a big smile.

''Take me now JunJun!'' Amanda begged.

''Ofcourse!'' said Jun and stood up. Yuri also stood up, but he left the room, reed in his face (Ken also blushed) and went out on the balkony.

''FaiFai've done clothes in your size to.'' said Jun and ignored Yuri. He took a dress from a paperbag that had the title 'ICA' on. ''Tadaa!''

''Oh it's so cute!'' Amanda hugged Jun. ''I have to call FaiFai!'' She took the dress with her and left for her own room.

''Now it's dinnar.'' said Maria who pulled her head into tho room. ''Get down in ten minutes.''

''Sure.'' said Jun. ''But first I have to decide what Ki-tchi's gonna wear.''

''I show you to your rooms.'' said Sakuya when Jun opend the door to a wardrobe and dragged out loads of cloths from it. The floor was filled with cloths in a second.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuuris Lesson**** - Chapter 4**

They sat around a long diningtable. There was Jun, Sakuya, Amanda, Yuuri, Sora, Ken, Anna, Mia, Leon, May, Dio, Layla, Sarah, a woman, a young man and a old man.

''So You're the ones that're from the same circus as Yuu-chan.'' said the woman. ''I'm Yuu-chan's mother, Cecilia.''

''Okej. Yes..'' For once, Sora didn't know what to say.

''This is theie grandfather Konrad and bigbrother Per.'' the woman said.

Per looked irretated at Yuuri who sat right opposite of him. Yuuri squirmed.

A embarrasing silance broke out. Then a door opened and the food came in.

''I hope you appriciate the food I've made.'' Maria said happily as everebody took of the food.

At first everybody was quiet, but then Jun broke the silence. ''-You've done great, Maria.-''

''-Thank you, Jun-sama...-'' Maria said.

''Umm... How's Aki-chan?'' Yuuri asked Sakuya.

''He's like always... I think he were going to Sahara as a caravanguard, and on the same time looking for some rare desertflower...'' Sakuya took a bite of the food.

''Is that very smart of him?'' Yuuri looked at his bigsister.

''Hm? What?'' Obvyosly, Sakuya didn't understad what he meant.

''I mean that the sun's so strong out in the desert and it's not so good for him to be in the sun too much. Am I right?''

''Yeeaah.. Guess so...'' Sakuya sat with the fork bobbing up and down in her mouth.

''Who's Aki-chan?'' Anna asked.

''Ki-tchi's childhoodfriend...You should've seen'em... They were such an odd pair...'' Sakuya looked at Yuuri with an entertained glimpse in the eye.

She knew very well how he would react on what she was about to say.

''They were real trubbelers. They were always up to some mischief. I especeally ermember when they sat a swarm of angry hornets on the loose in the aula during a schoolmeeting.''

''SAKKU-CHAN!!'' Yuuri looked at his his sister.

''Hahaha...!!'' Sakuya couldn't resist. She sat on the chair and laughed 'til she couldn't breathe.

''They really did that?'' Layla asked amoused.

''Yes. They did.'' Per looked angry at his siblings. ''And they gave us much trouble every time. Mother got to go to school many times a week and talk to the principal about my incompetent littlebrother.''

''You you...'' Yuuri wasn't very happy. He tightened his hands hard.

''-Yuu-chan, Per. No arguing.-'' Cecilia said.

''Hmf..'' Both Yuuri and Per gave away a sound and turned their faces away from their mother.

''-Thanks for the food, Maria.-'' Amanda said and rose up.

''-You're welcome.-'' Maria answered.

''-I'm gonna finish my homework now, mom.-'' Amanda said and leaved the room.

''Yuuri, when are you going to stop this silly circusnonsense?'' Konrad suddenly asked.

''I'm not gonna quit...'' Yuuri said, with a tired tone in the voice.

''Have you forgotten that you are going to take over Cross Restaurant?'' Konrad said irretated.

''I've never said I would.'' Yuuri rose up. ''-Thanks for the food Maria. I've missed your cooking.-''

''-Thank you, Yuu-chan.-'' Maria answered smiling.

When Yuuri walked by his grandfathers chair Konrad rose up and the chair flew back.

''-Don't talk against me!-'' Bang! Yuuri got a hard box on the ear and fell down to the floor.

''Ki-tchi!'' Jun screamed and flew up from the chair. ''Why'd you do that for?!'' Jun angrily looked at Konrad.

''-Don't bother, JunJun.-'' Yuuri said as he rose up. ''-Grandfather, I'm not gonna take over your company.-'' Then he left the room.

What the...'' The Kaleidostars had just seen Yuuri get slapped.

Sure, the most of them knew that Layla had slapped Yuuri to, but... this was totally different...

''Oh, I'm so sorry for that.'' Cecilia said. ''Someday Yuuri will take over my fathers company, but.. Well...''

''It seems like Yuuri didn't like that idea.'' Dio said.

Cecilia sighed. ''No... But it's for his own good.. I don't want anyting to happen to my children.

''Can't things happen werever you are?'' Dio asked.

''Anywere, exept the circus. I want them all to quit, but at the timebeing I can't.

Dio's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anymore.

''It's late.'' Maria said. ''I think it's time to go to bed.''

''Yes, I guess you're right Maria.'' Sakuya said and rose up. ''-Thanks for the food.-''

''Oyasumi!'' Jun said and ran out the room and up the stairs.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuuri's Lesson**** - Chapter 5**

''Ki-Tchi...'' Jun came to his twinbrother who was standing at the balcony and looked out at the city.

Yuri turned his head and looked at Jun for a moment. Then he turned away again. ''I-'' His voice broked.

Jun stood next to Yuri and waited for Yuri to go on.

''I don't know how I'm gonna make them understand...''

Layla, who had been on her way out on the balcony stayed in the door to don't disturb the twins. Why she hide, she didn't know.

''They don't understand... They never get it... Whatever I do they just keep on saying 'don't do like that, it's bad publicity to the restaurants if you do like that. You're gonna take over the restaurant, be a good example to your siblings'.''

Yuri burried his face in his arms. ''Only 'cuz I happen to be born before you... And 'cuz Sakku-chan's a girl... They're so damn conservative...''

Layla saw Yuri starting to shake. ''Layla..?'' Sora was totally unprepared that Layla would lay her hand on her mouth and hush her. ''Listen...'' Layla wispered.

''Ki-tchi...'' Jun lay his arms around and pulled him tightly to him. Layla and Sora got starteled when they saw tears fall down Yuris face.

''None of us wan't to quit the circus, but they do everything to make us start with politics and economics... They want us to give up on our dreams...''

Yuri's voice quivered with cry.

''I know...'' Jun took his brothers face between his hands and looked at him. Then he kissed Yuri at his forehead. ''We're not gonna give up.''

''Yuri smiled a little smile between the tears. Then he peeled his head against the brothers stoulder and Jun gentely stroke Yuri's back.

They stood so for a long time, even a long time afterthat Yuri had stopped shaking .

Then Jun led Yuri to their room with a; ''It's gonna be alright...''

Mabye Jun sounded so sure of what he was saying, but inside of himself he disn't thought that the grandfather, the mother and the older brother would give up.

''What was that?'' Sora murmured to Layla when she was sure that Jun and Yuuri were in their room.

''I don't know...'' Layla mumbled.

They went back into the room they were going to share with Sarah, Mia, Anna and May and closed the balconydoor.

''I'm not gonna sleep next to Sora.'' May said to Mia.

''That's the bed that's free.'' Mia looked irritated. ''You came here just now, and you think you can decide everything?''

''Ahh! Calm down girls!'' Sora said and went between the girls.

''What are you fighting about?'' Layla sighed.

''Oh, Layla!'' May's eyes were glittering. ''I'm just saying that I'm not gonna sleep next to Sora.''

''If it troubles you that much, then I'll sleep next to Sora.'' Layla said and moved her bag to the free bed.

''But...'' May stared at Sora as to say; ''Don't think Layla's all yours!''

''O-HA-YOO!!''

The door to Yuri's and Jun's room stood wide open.

''Sakku-chan. Do you really know what time it is?'' Layla heard Yuri say.

''Oh Yes! It's half past four!'' his bigsister answered happily.

'' 'xacly...'' Sakuya's oldest littlebrother said.

''Sleepy-head...'' Jun said and steached against Yuri.

''Let go of my nose...'' Yuri said, or tried to say. But it sounded more like ''Det do od by dose...''

''Um...'' Layla looked at the three siblings. Sakuya stood half way up the stair on the doublebed, Yuri was laying in the bed at the down, and Jun was hanging from the upper bed and at the same time had a grip to Yuri's nose.

''LaLa! Ohayo!'' Sakuya said and jumped the few stairs left.

''LaLa?'' Layla asked.

''Sakku-chan's new name on you...'' Layla heard Yuri say as he rose up with closed eyes so that the sun wouldn't blind him.

''Do you always give people names?'' Layla asked Sakuya with a smile on her lips.

''Yes!'' Sakuya gladily looked at Layla. ''

''Yepp!'' Sakuya happily looked at Layla ''Get up now, bro!'' Sakuya grabbed one of Yuri's foots and draged it a bit.

''What are you doing! Sakku-chan! Stop!'' Yuri shouted while Jun and Sakuya laughed happily. And Laylas smile become even bigger.

''Bytheway! Are you always up this early?'' Jun asked and lithe jumped down to the floor and landed in front of Layla.

''Well... I coldn't stop wondering what this loud sounds was this early in the morning. And then I have jetlag.'' Layla still smiled.

''Ki-Tchi? Where are you going?'' Sakuya asked when she saw the blonde shorthaird aihteen-year-old sleepy went past Layla towards the door.

''The toilet...'' Yuri mumbled while he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

''Hai hai...'' said Sakuya.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuris Lesson**** - Chapter 6**

Mistel and Mia sat in Mistels office.

''What production shall we take?'' Mistel said for at least the sixth time.

''I don't know, it's a lot harder when it's a new ensamble to work with...'' Mia said.

Sigh...'' Mistel stretched himself. ''Shall we look in FaiFai's library and check if we can get any ideas?''

''Mmmm, sure...'' Mia rose up.

''This way!'' Mistel jumped up and showed Mia to a small library.

20 minutes later...

''I think I've found something!'' Mia yelled to Mistel who was at the other end of Fai's library.

''What?'' Mistel turned up hanging upanddown in the bookshelf in front of her.

His face was just in front of her face. ''Ah! You scared me!''

''Oh, I'm so sorry.'' Mistel smiled, and Mia blushed, 'what a cute smile he has...' she thought.

''So, what've you found?'' He asked once again.

''This; Thumblisa by H C Andersen.'' (She'd found a book in english.)

''Oh, I recognise this book!'' Mistel said and took the book that Mia gave to him. ''It's... Hmmmmmmmm...'' He then blushed. ''Ehhhh... I've... Ehmm... forgotten... were I've... seen it...''

''Oh, have you...'' Mia laughed and smiled.

''What?'' Mistel lay his head on the side and watched Mia with a smile on his lips.

''Are you sure that you just don't know about it?'' Mia was still smiling.

''Hmr...No...I HAVE seen it. You don't think I know what I'm talking about?''

Mia laughed. ''No.'' she answered.

''But...'' Mistel looked a little sour now. ''Shall we take it? We have to rewrite it a little, so everybode can be in it, but it can work. Sora-san can be Thumblisa and Layla-san can be the fairyqueen.''

''Great!'' Mia said. ''But you changed subject.''

''Meh!'' was all Mistel said as an answer. Mia laughed.

''Oh, you're the ones who's in here.'' Fai said and popped his head in. ''I'm looking for a cookbook, and I heard you.'' He smiled. ''It sounds... good...''

''Oh, and what do you mean with that?'' Mistel asked and blushed. He knew what Fai meant with his 'It sounds good', and Mistel was embaressed by it. Fai said so to everybody who was alone.

EVEN if it was Yuuri and Jun.

''What's with the cookbook thing?'' Mistel asked when Fai came into the library and looked for the cookbook he needed. ''Dinner's not yet, it's hours left.''

''I know, but I must decide what I'm gonna make tonight. I'm gonna treat Sakku-chan to diner. It've to be perfect.''

''You like her?'' Mia asked.

''I LOVE her! She's WONDERFUL!'' Fai smiled and hugged the book he held.

''FaiFai, the book's gonna broke, y'know.'' Mistel said in monotone.

''You do?'' Mia's eyes tindered. ''How romantic!'' Mistel sighed. The two of them had forgot what they were doing, and that Mistel was there. They just kept on talking.

''HELLOOOO! I'm tryn'a talk to you!'' Mistel yelled and took a grip to Fai's hair.

''Ouch! Oh, are you here Mistel?'' Fai asked.

''Mia, wheren't we gonna fix the script? And FaiFai, wasn't you gonna look for a recepe? And by the way, the book's broken.''

''Ah! My book's broken!''

''Sigh...'' Mistel sighed. 'This's totally hopeless.'

''At last the script is done!'' Mistel stretched out at the ground. He and Mia had worked outside with the script to Thumblisa. ''Oh, I'm so hungry!'' he said and looked up at the clock sitting over the entry of the circus. ''Oh, my! It's three already! Not weard I'm hungry, the lunch was three hours ago, and we havn't eaten yet.''

''Where can we eat then?'' Mia woundered when they collected the papers.

''Let's go to the kitchen. FaiFai should be there preparing Sakku-chan's dinner.'' He rose up and gave Mia a hand to rise up.

''Thanks.'' she said and took Mistel's hand and rose up.

''Ki-tchi, can't you wear this?'' It was evening and everybody was in the livingroom on the first floor. Jun held up a dress.

''No.'' Yuuri said.

''-Please.-''

''-No.-''

''-Pleeaasee.-''

''-No-''

''-Pleeeaaaseee.-''

''-No..-''

''-Pleee-.-'' Yuuri held his hand in front of Jun's mouth.

''-No I've said, can't you hear? I'm not gonna wear that.-''

''-Fllss.-''

''-No.-''

''Hahaha! It's just like always when you're here again Ki-tchi!'' a voice said from the door.

Yuuri rose up. ''Aki-chan!''

''Ki-tchi, it's been so long! To long! I've missed you!'' A guy with white hair, white skin and red eyes got a hug from Yuuri and gladely hugged back.

''They said you were in Sahara. Well aren't you a smart one?''

''But oh!'' The guy smiled when he and Yuuri sat down in a big armchair together. ''By the way, d'you know what I and the others found on Sahara's south end?''

''What?'' Yuuri asked.

Akira ('cuz that was his name) grinned. ''Tutankhamon's second grave.''

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. ''Second?''

''But oh, y'know that Tutankhamon's barried in egypt, there's the mummie and all, but when I translated the scriftes it said; 'Here thee biggest of the big is resting, the divined Tutankhamon.

The gods have lifted up the divine Tutankhamon to rule beside them. And only thee choosen shall find the divined Tutankhamon's gravechamber.

Thee choosen shall place his hand on thee honored scarab and thee choosen shall carry the holy sword as Tutankhamon's equal. With that come to be equal to even thee gods themself'.''

''Really?'' Yuuri leaned his head to his shoulder. ''And who is the choosen and Tutankhamons equal?''

''How I am supposed to possebly to know that, My Dear?''

''You got yourself too much into the script, Aki-chan.'' Yuuri pointed out.

''But that is soo easy, my love.'' Akira laughed and started tickling Yuuri. Yuuri started laugh and tryed to get away from the tickle-attack, whick resolted in that he fell out of the armchair.

''I think it's time for Aki-chan to be introduced.'' said Sakuya and stood up.

''Oh, yea, hi, we weren't by ourself?'' said Akira. ''Ki-tchi, why don't you introduce me?''

''Well, but why don't you move away from me first?'' Akira also had fallen out on the armchair and was laying on Yuuri.

''Oh, oooups.'' Akira stood up and then Yuuri also stood up.

''This is Akira, my best friend since we was very small.'' said Yuuri.

''This is Dio-san, Sarah-chan, Laila-chan, Sora-chan, Anna-chan, Mia-chan, Leon-kun, May-chan and Ken-san.'' Amanda introduced the guests.

''Well, now when that is finished, you're going to bed ammediatlly.'' said Sakuya and pulled Jun in his hair. ''And that's for all of you.''

''But not you.'' said Jun with a grin. ''You're goin' on a dejt, arn't ya'?'

''Really?'' said Sora. ''With who?''

''With my lovely Fai..!'' Sakuya danced in a little piruette and let go of Jun's hair. ''Oh! I have to get changed!'' she shouted after a look at the clock. ''He's here in 15 minutes!''

''Look in mine and Ki-Tchi's wardrobe!'' shouted Tare-Jun (He really looked cute!)

''Forget it!'' said Sakuya. ''You have nothing that suits me! You're more femenine build that I am! I can't wear your clothes!'' She ran into her room, but then she was back again and pulled her head through the doorhole. ''And you're going to bed now!'' she said strictly to her younger siblings and the guests. ''Go home to Haru now, Aki-chan.''

''-Ofcoursie.-'' Akira laughed and walked out . ''See ya'!'' he shouted to them.

**TBC...**

**Authors Note: Well, now we also have pichtures on Ki-Tch, Ama-chan, Aki-chan, Sakku-chan, Per, Haru, FaiFai, JunJun, and the rest of the Illusion-circus-ensambe up on check them out! **

**Here's the links!**

**Yuuri: **_______________** You'll have to check in Tezzino's gallery to see the ensemble.**_

**/Zorba**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer:** we don't own KaleidoStar. But we own our OCs. XD**  
**

**Yuuri's Lesson**** - Kapitel 7**

''OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!'' A roar echoed through the Killian-house.

The Kaleido-company who had woke up ran towards the sound. It came from Yuuri's and Jun's room, and the one who had woke thenm up was Sakuya.

''Sakuya-sama, What is it?'' Maria, who also had come to the room, asked.

''They-they-they-they-they-they-they!'' Sakuya took a deep breath. ''THEY ARENT HERE!'' she shouted.

''Noho.'' said Amanda and came in through the door. ''Mom, granpa and Per isn't home, so you can scream at them as much as you want.''

''JUN SEROU KAOJI HIKARU KILLIAN! YUURI SOUBI KAORU RITSUKA KILLIAN! GET DOWN HERE AMIDIETLEY!!!''

''But, why are ya shoutin' so much?'' Akira showed his head through a flap in the ceiling that just showed up. ''They'r right 'bove ya.''

''WAS IT YOU WHO WOKE THEM UP?!?!!!??''

''Calm down Sakku-chan.'' said Yuuri when his head was wisible throgh the flap.

''NO!!! I FIND GREAT PLEASURE IN TORTURE YOU IN THE MORNING, AND NOW WHEN YOU ALREADY ARE AWAKE I CAN'T!!!''

She grabbed the edge on the flap and easy heaved herself up through it.

''You to get up here.'' said Akira to the Kaleido-company, and they also came up. They had to help Ken up though.

''What was that?'' Layla asked Yuuri. ''Soubi Ka..?''

''JunJuns names is Jun Serou Kaoji Hikaru. I'm Yuuri Soubi Kaoru Ritsuka'' Yuuri answered befor Laila had finished her question.

''That was many names.'' said Layla.

''What's this? A training-room?'' Sarah wondred smiling towards Jun.

''Yepp. Mom, Per and grandpa don't no that it exists. It's four entrances, three used. It's one in mine and Ki-Tchi's room, one in Sakuyas and one in Amandas. It's one in moms room to, that dad used, but mom dosn't know about it.''

''Okey.'' said Maria who was under the flap. ''If you want breakfust you have to get down now. I'll wait in three minutes.'' she said stern and then looked at Akira. ''Do you want breakfust to, Akira?''

''Mmm, sure. I really looove the things you cook. It's always tasting good.''

''Yeayea, some people seem to think that flatter take you all the way to success.'' Jun teased Akira when Maria had gone.

''Can I ask you something?'' Sora looked at Jun and Yuuri.

''Mmm...'' Yuuri seemed a little gone.

''Isn't Hikaru and Kaoru girlnames?''

''Um... Yeaa...'' Yuuri answered and got a slight blush.

''You're kidding!'' Anna had heard them. ''Do you two have girlnames?''

''So what?'' smiled Jun. ''Does that matter? Ki-tchi and Me are even more feminine then Sakku-chan, she've told us that.''

''Buuut, Ki-tchi is so cuuute, so the name dosn't matter for my little honey.'' said Akira and gave Yuuri a hug.

''Aki-chan... Let go.'' Yuuri blushed.

''Don't be so shy...'' Akira wispered and gave Yuuri a kiss on the cheek from behind him.

''Aki-chan!'' Jun jumped forward. ''Give me a kiss to, me a kiss to, kiss kiss!''

Akira leaned forward and gave Jun a kiss. ''You two are so cute!'' Akira laghed happy and gave Yuiuri another kiss.

Anna, Mia, Sora, Layla, Sarah, Ken, May, Leon, Dio and Fool looked at the twins and the albino.

''Com on!'' Sakuya shouted. ''Or ther's no breakfust!''

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer:** we don't own KaleidoStar. But we own our OCs. XD**  
**

**Yuuris Lesson**** - Kapitel 8**

''Soooo!'' Mistel and Mia had gathered everyone in a room. Mistel was balanced on a bar snd Mia was beside the bar. ''Here's the roles! Some has more then one role, and we have changed a little on the characters.'' said Mistel.

''The rols is; Pamela as the Queen of toads,'' Mia started but was interrupted by Pamela.

''-I'm gonna be a really beautigul toadqueen!-'' Mistel smiled and translated.

''Juan as the toadprince, Sarah as the mother of Tumbelisa,'' Mia continued.

''I'll treat thombelisa as if she was my real daughter!'' Sarah glad shouted.

''We've changed the witch to a wizard'' said Mistel ''Don't take it wrong now Leon, but you really do look like a real wizard.'' On that Leon didn't aswere.

''Good, you didn't.'' Mistel smiled.

''It's three fish's in it'' Mia continued. ''Amanda, Marie and Sofie is playing them.''

''We're not gonna bubble in the wrong places.'' laughed Sofie and hugged Amanda and Marie.

''Mia is the white butterfly.'' said Mistel. ''Anna is the cockchafer. Mia told me that you like roles that is funny, if nothing else, the cockchafer looks funny.''

''Miko, Maja and Amanda is the three cockchafer-ladies, Jun is the field-vole-''

''Isn't the field-vole a girl?'' asked Jun, who was leaning on Yuuri. ''Yippie!''

''Ehm.. Bill is the mole, May is the swallow-''

''Why am I just the swallow?'' May asked sour.

''But Hime-Hime, don't be so cold.'' smiled Jun glad. ''The swallow has also a important part.''

''Hmf...'' May sour looked away from Yuuris twinbrother.

''Haru's the dragonfly...'' Akira had com nad stood behind Mia and read the papers over her shoulder. ''Then ya can fly home nee-chan!'' He looked at Haru with a teasing glimt in his eyes.

''Laila is the fairy queen and Fai is the fairy king.'' said Mia.

''Have I more parts then that?'' Fai asked.

''No, just that one.'' Mistel answered.

''Good, then I'm gonna start with the costumes.'' said Fai and went away to his office.

''Is Fai-san sewing all the costumes?'' asked Sora.

''Yepp! He's sooo good at it too!'' Sakuya made a piruet.

''Sakuya, me, Amanda, Anna, Jun, Anton and Dio are fairys, Sora is Thumbelisa and Yuuri the fairyprince.'' Mia finished.

''Okey, let's go and practise then!'' Mistel laughed.

**TBC...**

**Ok... It was a short chapter this time.**

**A very short chapter...**

**It seems like this story dosn't go the way we first desided.  
Oh well!  
That dosn't matter, does it?**

**Soreja! Mata ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yuri's Läxa - Kapitel 9**

''We thought that having the Angels Manouver as the climax would be great.'' Mistel said to Sora and the others. ''It'll be Thumblisa and the fairyprince who does the manouver. Mia told me about when you did it.'' Mistel looked at Sora and Yuuri.

''-Hellooooooo-'' a voice called out and Fai plopped his head in from the door to the trainingroom. ''Sockan, can I borrow you for a sec?'' He looked at Sora.

''Sockan?'' Sora asked and Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah, your clothes, your clothes! You've gotta try them! I don't know your measurements so I'll have to borrow all of you later.'' Fai draged Sora to his office. (That didn't look anything like Kalos office) It was a big room filld with clothes and fabrics, a big sewing-machine, big rolls with fabrics and threads, paper with sketches of clothes everywere on the floor, fabrictests attached directly on the wall. All was a total mess. Fai walked on a littel paperfree road and Sora followed.

''This is your clothes.'' Fai hold up a short purple dress with laces under the breasts. ''I thought you could wear these shoes.'' he said and hold up a pair of soft purple shoes. ''Get in that changingroom and get dressed.''

Sora went in to the changingroom and one minute later she came out clad in the purple dress.

''Oh, you look good!'' Fai smiled and walked to Sora. ''How can you move?''

''Weeell...'' Sora did a few manouvers to see if she could move enough. ''It fits very well. It's easy to move in it.''

''No...'' Fai murmured.

''What?''

''It doesn't fit well enough...'' Fai answered. ''The waist needs to be fixed... Stand right there.''

Fai got up and fethed a box and got out a needle and thread and sat down beside Sora on hes knees. ''Still now...'' he said and started sewing.

Five minutes later he stopped sewing and asked Sora to see how she could move now. She got surprised that it was even easyer to move now.

''Wait...'' Fai said and looked at Sora. ''The shoulders are a little to big... I'm gonna...''

But before Fai could finish the sentence it knocked on the door. ''Come on in...'' Fai said and started sewing at the dress Sora was wearing.

Ken came through the door. He blushed when he saw Sora. 'How cute she is...' he thought. ''Someone is here looking for you, Micke or something...'' Someone else walked through the door. ''Mikki it is! M-I-K-K-I.''

Through the door came a young man with white hair, bangs and two long, black bangs in front of the ears.

He was wearing chinainspired clothes and white platformshoes. He had a white patch with a heart on the right eye. His skin was quite dark and his eyes was green and had thick eyelashes.

''Hihi!'' he smiled and walked in the room and to Sora and Fai. ''Hello!'' He took Sora's hand and kissed it softly. (Ken got jealous when he saw it.) ''Like said my name is Mikki, but I don't think we've met b'fore.''

''No...'' Sora said.

''Ya've gotta be Sora Naegino, isn't that right?''

''Yeah, but how did you know?''

''I know 'bout everyone, even if I've never met'em.'' Mikki smiled. ''Ya're adopted and has a lil' sister whos name's Yume, right?''

Sora looked shocked at Mikki. ''Yes...''

Ken walked to the others. ''But that doesn't answer Sora's question.''

''Nah, that's right Ken Robbins.'' Mikki answered with a big grin. Ken stared at him. ''What?'' Mikki asked.

''Well, this is Mikki, he's helping us a little with different stuff, and he's really good at cooking. And-''

''Ehm, what I was wonderin' was, d'ya know where the Killian sibs' are? I... Ehm... How ta say it... I'm... kinda lost...again.'' Mikki stopped Fai's babbeling.

Fai grinned at Mikki. ''You're wothless when it's about finding your way in here!'' He laughed. ''YeahYeah, I'll show you. Ehm, Sockan, there's another dress in the changingroom, can you put it on? And the things in there too?'' Fai smiled at Sora. ''Ken, you can stay in here if you want.'' he said to Ken. He and Mikki left the room and Sora went to change.

''-Yo Killian-gumi!-'' a voice came from the trainingrooms door.

Jun and Amanda who had been training on a trampoline jumped down and landed in front of Fai and Mikki. Yuuri and Sakuya had been training in the trapeze, and they too came to them.

''-Hi Mikki.-'' Yuuri said.

''-MIKKI!-'' Jun threw himself around Mikkis neck and kissed him. Sakuya pulled him away from Mikki.

''But, Sakku-chan, Mikki hasn't been around for a month, I've gotta say hello!'' Jun whined. ''Please, let go of my hair.'' he then cried out.

''Who is he?'' Mia asked Mistel.

''His name's Mikki and sometime he comes here to help.'' he explained. ''I got so shocked that he knew who I was, when we first met.'' He smiled from the memory. ''I got so shocked that I jumped up and got stuck in the lamp.''

''How did he know it then?''

''No idea. When I asked him he told me about my background instead.''

''What did he say then? That shocked you so much?''

''Well, he knew that I've been in BBA's Justice 5 not to long ago, and that I was from Egypt and a lot other stuff.''

''What's BBA and Justice 5?'' Mia wondered.

''BBA is a company for beybladers and stuff like that. Justice 5 was five beybladers. Me, Garland, Ming Ming, Brooklyn and Crusher. But we broke up after a tornament against G Revolution. This is a beyblade.'' Mistel pulled out some kind of spinner from a pocket, and other things from another. ''It workes like this.'' He demostrated and Mia looked at him.

''Ookeeyy..'' She looked like she understood a little at the least.

''-Well,-'' Mikki said to the Killian siblings. ''-It's like this, that I've gotten thrown out from my 'partment, An' I's wondrein' if I can.. Mabye can live at yer place?-''

''-You got kicked out?'' Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

''-You must've done something terrible.-'' Jun continued.

''-Weell...the owner of the 'partment kinda fell'n love with me, an' when I said I didn't love'er back she threw me out..-''

When Fai heard that he stared to roar with laughter. Mikki looked irritated at his friend.

''Ehrm...'' Fai backed a little. ''I've gotta go work on the clothes now... Eh... See ya!'' Fai twireled around and ran out the door and dissapeard down the corridor.

''But I can understand why he laughed.'' Yuuri suddenly said. ''Very many people seems to fall in love with you, Mikki.''

''N-o-t funny.'' Mikki answered.

''About the living-thingy, we've got nothing to say about that, you'll have to ask mother.'' Sakuya said to Mikki. ''Come with us home and make your speciality, mabye mother agree to it then.''

''Speciality?'' Anna asked.

''He's a great cook.'' Amanda explained.

Mikki looked around. His gaze fell on Leon. ''Aha!'' His sudden outburst got everyone jump. ''Sorry, disn't see ya others! Ya gotta be from Kaleido Stage!'' He grinned. ''No need to tell me who ya're, I already know. But I'm Mikki. And I'm starvin'.''

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yuris Lesson - Chapter 10**

''-Thank you very much for the dinner, Mikki. That tasted really good.-'' Cecilia looked at Mikki. ''-I guess you can stay here, since we already have so many guests here already, one more or less can't hurt.-''

''-Thank you Mrs. Killian.-'' Mikki bowed slightly.

Even though Cecilia looked pleased, Konrad wasn't.

He was staring at Mikki all the time, and didn't even tuch the food. He followed him with his eyes when Yuri, Jun, Sakuya, Amanda and the guests left the room. ''That boy... Where have I seen him before...?''

They had gathered in the livingroom after the dinner.

Yuri and Jun was sitting in a big Arm-chair and was talking low with eachother.

Sakuya was sitting in a sofa and was discussing something with Layla.

Sora, Mia, Anna and May was seated in another sofa and talked, even though May looked a little unhappy. Fool looked at them, and sometimes said things tah only Sora could hear, and and they were irratating her.

Sarah had started talking martial arts with Ken, who didn't have a chance to flee from her.

Mikki was sitting beside Dio. They had an incommen interest. They both was interested in flowers.

Amanda sat beside Leon and was talking non stop. She didn't seem to notice that he wasn't listning anymore.

Suddenly Per entered the room. ''-Yuri, grandfather wishes to see you, go to his office.-'' he commented turned towards Yuri.

Yuri sighed and stood up. Jun followed and Per looked athe twins. ''-It was only Yuri he wanted to see, Jun.-'' said Per.

''-I don't care.-'' Jun answered.

Per grabbed Jun and pushed him back down in the arm-chair again. ''-You stay, he goes.-''

''-Sourbanger...-'' Jun muttered and gave his brother a helpless look, Yuri looked unsure weither to go or not, but when he saw the look Per gave him he quickly turned and left the room.

Per left the room and Jun was turning restless in the arm-chair. It was obvious to anyone that he was worried about Yuri.

''Jun-san?'' Sora looked at Jun and he looked up and met her gaze. His eyes was filled of worry.

''Yes?'' he asked.

''It can't be that bad, right? You don't need to be so worried right?''

''Well...Last time Ki-tchi was alone with grandpa he came out with a broken wrist.'' Jun became wven more worried and crept toether as a ball in the arm-chair. ''That was four years ago, but...''

''Yuri told me he had fell...'' Layla said.

''Mmmm...'' Jun stared at the door.

Sakuya stood up and walked over to Sora, Mia, Anna and May. She stared at Fool as if it was some sort of hallucination or something.

''Sakuya-san?'' Sora asked and sweatdropped. "Is there something wrong?"

"Sora, take Layla and Sakyua out where you'll be alone." Fool suddenly said.

"What-?" Sakuya started, but Layla, whom had heard what Fool had said, stood up and told Sakuya and Sora to come with her for a moment.

Sora, Layla and Sakuya stood in Sakuyas room, Fool hovered in fron of them.

"The spirit of the Stage?" Sakuya asked. "Well, either that, or we're crazy all three of us."

"Oh no, we're not." Sora said.

"I guess I'll believe you then." Sakuya sat down on her bed and crossed her legs.

"Weee..!" Mikki was spinning on Sakuyas desk chair.

"Mikki-san!" Sora shouted. "When did you get here?!"

"Hmm?" Mikki stopped spinning the chair. "I've been here all the time."

"So you-? Dud you hear?" was all that Layla could stutter out before Sakuya hit Mikki in the head.

"Knock, you idiot!"

"Sorry, Sakku-chan!" Mikki said with tears in his eyes. "Do you have to hit so haaard?"

"Sora," Fool started. "he dosn't seem that smart."

"What are you saying Fool-san, that's mean!" Mikki said.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Stopping

Hello~ Sorry, but we've decided to put this story on hiatus, or to give up on it, because of the lack of inspiration for it. Sorry.

Also;

This account will barely be used anymore, by either me, nor sis. You can go to our new accounts Hotaru-kyun and Tezzino.

We hope to hear from you again.

Hope to see you

//Hotaru & Tezzino


End file.
